


Guns and Late Night Confessions

by officerhaughtstuff



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, wynonna is guns first questions later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerhaughtstuff/pseuds/officerhaughtstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna has a late night at the station and finds out some new information in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and Late Night Confessions

Looking back, Wynonna has firmly decided that this entire situation is not her fault. Really. Anyone who had been through what she’s been through in the past few days would have reacted just as badly. Worse, even. In all honesty, everyone should be thankful that she didn’t react worse. Okay, so maybe she should back up and explain.

Since Bobo and his shithead trailer park buddies had bought the bar she’s been staying late at the police station. Later than usual. Even without Dolls, which is what really makes the whole situation weird. The first time Dolls walked into the station to find Wynonna asleep at the table surrounded by legal documents and historical records he asked her if she was a pod person. Not in so many words, of course, but she thinks she speaks ‘Dolls’ pretty well. Waverly asked if she wanted help, but Wynonna declined. Waverly has been seeing someone. Her sister won’t tell her who is revving her engine, but Wynonna can recognize the signs. She’s not oblivious. So Wynonna wants her sister to have some time to enjoy this new thing she’s found. There aren’t a lot of happy moments in this line of business, and Waverly deserves one more than most. If Waverly being happy means Wynonna has to learn to research and pull a few late nights, well that’s not so bad. Building character and all that. With all the late night character building Wynonna’s been doing she’s practically a saint. It should at least be enough for Waverly to stop bringing up the time Wynonna stuck gum in her hair. She was ten. She deserves some slack, right?

The police station is eerie at night. Okay, Wynonna thinks it’s eerie in the day, but that’s more distaste than creeping shadows and the groaning of a building settling. No one is around usually. At least no one who moves around with any regularity. She’s seen Officer Haught once or twice, but they’ve been weirdly distant since they were, you know, kidnapped. And since Wynonna had accused the woman of being a demon from hell. Wynonna groans. Yet another person in this town she should probably apologize to. One of only like three that she actually wants to apologize to. She keeps meaning to get on that, but then the guilt builds in her throat, followed by panic. There’s too many emotions tied to that night. So she does what she’s so, so good at. She ignores her feelings and dives into something else.

She’s in the middle of reading a particularly dry land dispute from the 1920s, she’s not sure how it could help but she’s getting desperate. And by ‘reading’, at this point she does mean ‘perfecting the art of sleeping with her eyes open over an open document’. Only she hears a noise, staccato note on a tile and the creak of an opening door. She’s on high alert before the door to the back room she’s in can fully open. Whipping around she pulls out Peacemaker with a speed she hopes would make Doc proud. 

“You should think twice before messing with the Earps!” She shouts on instinct. It’s not a great opener, but she thinks at least she sound more badass than terrified.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I swear I’m not messing around, I really like her.” She hears in response, and when she focuses on the situation more clearly she can see Officer Haught standing in a puddle of what looks like...coffee. And shards of broken coffee mug. That was Dolls’s favorite mug, she thinks distantly. Lowering her gun slightly, still too tense to put it away entirely.

“Officer Haught. I’m sorry, I thought you were-” Wynonna starts, unsure how to explain herself. She still hasn’t had that talk with Haught about what’s really going on in- wait a minute. “Who are you talking about?”

“I-” Haught turns bright red and her eyes shift over to stare at the wall just behind Wynonna. Realization dawns. 

“Oh my god.” Wynonna says, her jaw dropping a little bit. Nicole winces, her hands finally dropping from their position of surrender. “You’re Stranger McDreamy.”

“Stranger McDreamy?” Nicole says, before shaking her head and taking a half a step forward. “Can we not have this discussion at gunpoint?”

Wynonna notes that she’s still got Peacemaker out with a weird sort of detached shock. Putting it away she closes her mouth with a snap and tries to sort through her thoughts. She’s not really surprised that her sister isn’t straight. She’s not oblivious. She had seen Waverly’s Sailor Moon phase. More particularly the way that Waverly got distracted any time her not-so-subtle crush, Sailor Jupiter was on the screen. Wynonna also knew that every time she had talked to Waverly in the past and brought up sexuality Waverly had insisted that she was straight. So Wynonna had been content to let it go and let Waverly do her own thing.

No, what surprised her was that it hadn’t come up. Not that Waverly is under any obligation to come out to her or anything. But they never kept anything from each other. Wait. Waverly never kept anything from her. She’s kept plenty of secrets from Waverly. She should stop that if this is karma. Feeling out of the loop on Waverly’s life is not something she’s enjoying. 

“Right, Have a seat, Officer Haught. We should talk about the fact that you’re banging my sister.” Wynonna says with as much seriousness as she can muster while exhausted.

“I’m not banging your sister!” Haught protests, but shuffles into an empty seat all the same.

“You’re not? Why not, she’s a catch!” Wynonna considers that for a moment. “I mean. Good? This is weird. You talk first.”

“Um. What do you want me to say?” Haught asks, tilting her head to the side like a puppy. God now that Wynonna is thinking about it she’s just sure that Hau-Nicole. That Nicole and Waverly are absolutely, nauseatingly sweet together. It’s enough to warm the heart of even Bobo Del Rey, she’s sure. If you’re into that kind of thing. Sweetness, that is.

“I don’t know. Something about how you promise to keep her safe and not to break her heart or something?” Wynonna shrugs. She’s never really had this conversation with anyone Waverly’s dated before. Her own reputation as “the town crazy” was usually warning enough.

“Respectfully, I think Waverly would shoot me if I tried to keep her away from danger. But I do promise not to break her heart, ma’am.” Nicole is being too formal, Wynonna feels like she’s gonna go gray and start wearing mom jeans any second. No one who’s gotten drunk with her under a desk and complimented her ass should ever call her ma’am. That’s got to be like, a law of physics or something.

“Okay, so we’re gonna set some ground rules here.” Wynonna says, raising a finger as Nicole nods eagerly. God. What a puppy. She was probably a girl scout too. How did this sap become her friend? “First. Don’t call me ma’am. I’m not your mom, I’m not your boss. Second. Don’t hurt my sister.” 

Nicole waits for a moment before asking “And third?”

“There is no third. Just don’t call me ma’am and don’t hurt Waverly. I’m not in charge of my sister, she makes her own choices.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Nicole says, looking a little dumbfounded.

“Why are you thanking me?” Wynonna asks, her eyebrows bunching together.

“I-”Nicole seems to consider this for a second before shrugging. “I don’t know. Seemed appropriate? I appreciate how much you care about your sister, I guess.”

“There you go again, Officer Bumper Sticker. For what it’s worth, I think she made a good choice with you.” Wynonna says, taking a moment to voice her feelings. A brief moment. She doesn’t want to be confused with a sap. She’s just glad her sister has proven that it is possible for an Earp to have good taste in partners. That’s all.

“I think so too.” Nicole says, with the same dreamy smile she wore when they were getting drunk and talkiing about Waverly. With this context everything falls into place more clearly. She’s pretty sure Nicole is absolutely smitten with her sister.

“Don’t go getting a big head. And don’t forget that I’m on Waverly’s side first, even if we are friends. And I have a big-ass gun.” Wynonna jokes, not letting the emotional moment sit any longer than necessary.

“I doubt I could forget that.” Nicole jokes back, turning to lock eyes with Wynonna.

Wynonna winces at the reminder. “Um. Yeah. Please don’t tell Waverly I pointed a gun at you. She’s gonna be so pissed.”

“I don’t know. How could I pass up telling that story? I, the brave and heroic girlfriend who stared down danger without flinching.” Nicole says, her smile growing wider.

“Without flinching? You dropped your coffee cup and surrendered immediately.” Wynonna says, jerking a thumb towards the puddle in the doorway.

“Yes, well I’d leave that part out.” Nicole pauses with a laugh. “Besides, that coffee was for you. I noticed you’ve been working a lot of late nights and I have a way with the coffee maker.”

“Oh. Well now I’m definitely sorry I pointed a gun at you.” Wynonna says, looking at the coffee shards on the ground with new-found sadness.

“But when it was just my life on the line it was fine?” Nicole asks with mock pain.

“Your life won’t keep me up all night.”Wynonna jokes, and then rolls her eyes when Nicole wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “You’re dating my sister now, dweeb. I’m officially immune to your charm.”

“Excuse me, no one is immune to my charm.” Nicole says, and then reconsiders “Not that I’m trying it on anyone that is not your sister. Of course.”

“Of course.” Wynonna agrees with a wry smile. The silence drags on between the two of them as they both realize how long it had been since they had a real talk.

“Well, I should probably get back to those reports. God knows Nedley won’t file them himself.” Nicole says with a sigh, making to stand.

“Wait. I never did get the chance to explain what’s going on around here.” Wynonna starts, forcing herself to keep talking despite her reservations. “There aren’t any restaurants open at this hour, but if you’re willing, I could explain over a stack of musty books instead.”

“I’d like that, Earp.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come chat at officerhaughtstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
